1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to deep fat fryers, and more particularly to improvements in the lifting or lowering and raising mechanism for food-supporting baskets therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Basket lifting mechanisms have been provided in deep fat fryers, such as those of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,217,633 and 3,273,488, but in all known prior art fryers the motor and switch control means have been mounted at the rear.
Thus, whenever servicing of a basket lift motor or switch is required, forward movement or displacement of the fryer is necessitated to gain access thereto. This completely disrupts use of the fryer, requires gas line disconnection where gas burners are used, and also prevents use of other fryers in a multiple or banked arrangement therewith, which is that usually employed. Consequently, servicing of a basket lift motor or switch normally must wait until after regular hours, which not only extends the non-use time of the fryer, but materially increases the cost due to overtime charges. And even if such usual fryer placement is not involved and the fryer may be moved forwardly without affecting operation of other fryers, servicing of the lift motor or switch of the fryer so displaced causes disruption of normal kitchen traffic or movement of cooking personnel.